The present invention relates to a closed-loop control device with adaptive fault compensation for controlling a system to be controlled.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A closed-loop control device is frequently also called an adaptive control system. EP 2 988 181 A1 discloses a control facility with adaptive fault compensation. In this closed-loop control device, the compensating circuit is parameterized by a user.
With some controlled technical variables—in particular position values in the case of rotary axes—periodic disruptions occur. Disruptions of this kind can occur, for example, due to inertial or machining forces in machine tools or other production machines. Suppression of such disruptions by way of an adaptive control system with fault compensation significantly improves the quality of the control system, sometimes by more than one order of magnitude.
Parameterization of an adaptive control system is oftentimes difficult, in particular when a complex system to be controlled is involved. A practicable strategy for determining the parameters of the adaptive control system is not known, particularly if the transfer function of the closed control loop cannot be reliably measured.
It would be desirable and advantageous to address prior art shortcomings and to attain stable parameterization of an adaptive control system irrespective of whether the transfer function of the closed control loop can be measured or not.